


Something in Common

by Ellie_East



Series: Tumblr Briller Prompts! [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_East/pseuds/Ellie_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you just ask him out already?” Miller is sitting beside his best friend, Drew, nervously chewing on a toothpick and trying his hardest to not implode with frustration.<br/>“Because,” the dark boy seethes back with a furious yank on his beanie, “the timing has to be perfect.”<br/>“Why?” is Drew’s scoffed reply, “you’ve been treating him like shit for months now.”<br/>“Because he’s perfect.” Miller breathes as he spots his brown mopped target finally enter the rations station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked: Could you please do a Briller fic based on the questions you answered about them? Maybe a Drabble for one of the answers you particularly liked
> 
> So I decided I might work off of my “What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?” answer which you can find here (http://flip-it-delinquent-style.tumblr.com/post/143215667584/briller-for-the-questions-please).  
> This also for the anon who asked “Could we please have a Briller fic?” Hope y’all enjoy my crappy drabble!

“Will you just ask him out already?” Miller is sitting beside his best friend, Drew, nervously chewing on a toothpick and trying his hardest to not implode with frustration. 

“ ** _Because_** ,” the dark boy seethes back with a furious yank on his beanie, “the timing has to be perfect.”

“Why?” is Drew’s scoffed reply, “you’ve been treating him like shit for months now.”

“Because _he’s_ perfect.” Miller breathes as he spots his brown mopped target finally enter the rations station.

Drew very unsophisticatedly pretends to retch onto his plate, causing Bryan to momentarily look their way.

“Quiet!” Miller hisses around his toothpick as he shoves his friends head down.

“You need to act fast, man,” Drew drawls again, not bothering to lower his voice in the slightest, “Masquerade dance is coming up and I know that Sterling guy’s got an eye on him.”

“What?” Miller deadpans, his face suddenly a terrifying blank slate. 

“Yeah,” Drew says around a mouth of god knows what, “apparently that Mel chick rejected him because he isn’t open minded enough.”

“Okay. One, how the fuck do you know this crap and two _what the fuck am I supposed to do now?”_

 _“_ I don’t know, _maybe fucking ask him out already.”_ Drew sighs as he pushes up out of his seat, simultaneously pocketing the water of the little girl next to him. “Now I’m out before my brain overloads on just how fucking cliche this conversation is.”

Now left alone with only his sloppy gruel and a whirlwind of terror at someone as good as Bryan, the unknowing love of his life, being wasted on a dimwit like _Stirling,_ Miller lets out a melodramatic whimper.

 _“ **Oh for fuck’s sake Miller!** ” _Drew suddenly groans from behind him, “let’s get this over with.”

Before Miller can even recover from jumping his beanied ass three feet in the air, his best friend is hollering “HEY LOSER!” across the station in a eerily well executed impression of his own deep voice. 

Of course about thirty different people turn to look at the fool standing there by himself with Drew crouching at his knees, but those perfect hazel eyes lock onto him and refuse to let go.

Miller’s heart stops. His fight or flight has failed him and his brain’s reverted to freeze. Thank god for Drew and his ridiculously strong pinching fingers or Miller would be handing himself over to his Dad to be locked in the sky box **_tonight_**. The sudden rush of pain brings with it a kick of adrenaline and maybe a tad too much testosterone.  

“I LIKE YOU! GO TO THE UNITY DAY DANCE WITH ME!” _Goddamnit Miller you fucking door knob, you didn’t even ask, you just screamed at him._  His crushing shame is just amplified by Drew chuckling out “real smooth, Miller, real smooth.”

The pale boy seems to freeze for a moment too and Miller would swear he didn’t know Miller’s shouted command was directed at him _if he wasn’t looking at him like that._ The older boy can practically feel his whole soul being ripped up and digested piece by piece with every ticking second.

“FLOAT YOU MILLER!” the other boy finally calls back but his face is tinted with what may now be Miller’s favourite shade of pink. And Miller hates pink.

“Ouch,” Drew murmurs as he makes to get up and grab his best friend’s arm, ready for a quick _don’t break down in hysterics in front of everyone_ escape. 

 But Bryan isn’t done, “WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON. MY DAD SAYS YOU’RE A BAD EGG!” 

Miller’s so in shock that the boy of his dreams is actually talking to him that he can’t stop what comes tumbling from his mouth next. “YEAH SO DOES MINE NOW WE HAVE SOMETHING COMMON! GO TO THE UNITY DANCE WITH ME!” 

At this the pale boy steps back uncertain for a second and Miller thinks he may have over shot that one. But then he only just catches a fleeting smile on his crushes bottom lip before its clenched between two teeth. They stay like that, gazing at each other for what could be a full earth rotation for all Miller knows before Bryan finally answers,

“FINE, BUT DON’T TELL ANYONE!” 

Miller feels his heart burst in time with a ear to ear grin stretching over his lips. 

“WERE SCREAMING ACROSS THE RATIONS STATION,” he calls but his eyes don’t leave Bryan’s for a second “I THINK THEY ALREADY KNOW!” 

He only just catches the way Bryan’s ears flush bright red before the boy is scampering off once again. 

“I can’t believe that fuckign worked.” Drew huffs in total disbelief, still crouched low to the ground like a bomb could hit any second. Well, maybe one just did.

“Yeah,” Miller grins back, he knows he’s gazing after his new date like a love-struck puppy but he doesn’t give a floating fuck, “so you can stop pinching me now.”


End file.
